Hearing aids that are designed to be worn in the ear of the user have an orifice or outlet passage that is utilized to introduce sound from the hearing aid into the user's ear canal. It has been a common practice to position an acoustic resistance element or filter in that passage to modify the operating characteristics of the device. Mounting an acoustic resistance element in the sound outlet passage makes it subject to becoming clogged or fouled by the normal excretions that occur in the ear. Buildup of these excretions, referred to as ear wax or cerumen, ultimately causes them to migrate into the sound outlet passage where they interfere with the acoustic resistance element and block the passage. The resistance element not only tends to trap cerumen in the sound outlet passage but it also impedes circulation of cleaning fluids used to clean the passage.